En quelques mots
by Lady Lawy
Summary: - Recueil de textes/drabbles - AkuRoku principalement mais vous y trouverez d'autres pairings - DemLux notament, etc - UP du 29 Décembre 2008 -
1. Couloirs

Petit drabble hors sujet ? Bon j'entre en matière avec du non AkuRoku pardon.

Une amie et moi jouions ensemble à KH2 et ce drabble, suite à un fan-art, a vu le jour suite à un délire in live devant la tv lol

Je vous laisse le déguster ;p

* * *

**(La Forteresse Oubliée – Episode de Tron)**

Un bruit métallique qui résonne sourdement dans le couloir vide de toute vie.

La masse de l'épée et la surprise de cette main qui l'a plaqué contre le mur font encore écho dans les couloirs d'acier blindé. Mais aucun son ne peut s'échapper de ses lèvres, happées par celles de son vis-à-vis qui se montrent gourmandes et passionnées. Ses mains effleurent son corps recouvert de son vêtement sombre, rempart inefficace face à ses caresses tentatrices.

Celui qui a lâché son arme rompt le baiser, bien qu'à regret ?

-Squall… Et si il arrive ?

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du brun tandis que le blond le fusille du regard, gêné à l'idée d'être surpris par le gosse porteur de la Keyblade.

-Il est dans le livre… Alors on a un peu de temps… Répondit-il avec son assurance habituelle.

Squall se penche sur Cloud, le plaquant un peu plus contre le mur d'acier, dévorant ses lèvres avec envie… Une envie partagée par le blond qui commence à lui rendre ce baiser fougueux. Tant pis pour ses recherches ! Cela attendra encore un peu…

* * *


	2. Histoire de Glace

Un tit drabble rigolo écrit dans le train pour changer de mes bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**Histoire de Glace...**

-Hey ! Rend-la moi !!

Le petit blond fusilla le rouquin du regard, celui-ci tenant sa glace à l'eau salée dans sa main, relevée bien au dessus de sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir accès. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Axel avant qu'il ne mange le reste de la pauvre glace couleur turquoise. Roxas fit une moue boudeuse, son regard toujours aussi hostile quand à cette déclaration de guerre de son amant.

-Toujours aussi bonne… Rajouta-t-il pour le taquiner.

Il se mit à jouer de sa langue sur le bâtonnet vide de toute substance froide. Roxas le fixait toujours avec colère puis sans crier gare, il choppa Axel par le col avant de venir capturer ses lèvres avec sauvagerie, sa langue venant recueillir le goût passé de la glace sur celle de son amant. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre très favorablement à ce baiser, enlaçant Roxas par la même occasion. Le petit blond rompit le baiser, pour fixer Axel.

-Je demande réparation pour ce crime outrageux !

-Et que demandes-tu comme compensation ?

-Une autre glace ! Fit-il en tirant la langue.

Axel pousse un soupire exaspéré, baissant la tête, vaincu…

Axel : 0 ;

Glace Salée : 1 point !

* * *


	3. Unique

Un petit drabble tout choupi. Merci à ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Unique...**

Le souffle court, sa peau devenue moite par l'effort mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Heureux…

Axel fixa Roxas un instant, déposant quelque baisers sur son visage tandis que lui aussi reprenait son souffle après ce délicieux point culminant. Il glisse jusqu'à son torse où il pose sa tête, sage. Le blond glisse alors une main dans les cheveux de feu de son amour, les caressant doucement alors que celui-ci écoute des battements…

Les battements de SON cœur…

Le blondinet eut un sourire, juste après qu'Axel est posé sa main sur son torse, près du cœur. C'était comme un rituel… Mais non déplaisant, bien au contraire… Il donnerait beaucoup pour entendre la même chose dans la poitrine de celui qu'il aimait. Il serait même prêt à partager le sien…

Les battements affolés de son cœur semblaient bercer Axel qui ne décollait toujours pas sa tête de son torse.

-Roxas… Murmura-t-il tout bas.

-Moui ?

Le blond vit une tête se relever avec un grand sourire Axelien, son visage venant juste à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu es unique… et uniquement à moi…

Celui-ci se penche pour venir l'embrasser avec amour, laissant juste le temps à Roxas de grogner pour la forme…

* * *


	4. Plage

Drabble écrit dans le train sur mes relevés banquaire car j'avais que ça sous la main (donc papier en quantité limité xD) et avec passion dans les oreilles ! C'est mignon, c'est... Axel et Roxas comme je les vois dans un Rp que je fais avec une amie !

Un GRAND Merci à toi, Hatsu de me laisser des reviews, j'avoue que ca me fait plaisir et ca me motive à les publier !

* * *

**Plage...**

Le soleil décline dans le ciel azur, le roulis calme des vagues sur le sable doré.

Un bel après-midi est en train de ce terminer.

Sur ce désert sablonneux, deux serviettes dont l'une est abandonnées par son propriétaire, affairé un peu plus loin dans le sable.

-ROXAAAS !! Chatonne gaiement le rouquin. Viens voir ma surpriseuh !!

La tignasse blonde hirsute se redresse alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé sur sa serviette. Un sourire lui échappe, se demandant ce que son amant avait bien pu inventer… Il se lève, le repère plus loin et va vers lui.

Axel cache judicieusement sa surprise au regard Roxas-ien puis s'écarte en criant un « Tadam ».

Dans le sable safran était gravé en pâté « Axel + Roxas » entouré d'un cœur. Le blond esquisse un sourire qui ravit Axel, fier de son petit effet.

Mais voilà, la mer avait monté depuis qu'il avait commencé son œuvre et une première vague vient lécher le haut du cœur.

-Damnation ! Roxas va chercher quelque chose pour protéger mon Oeuvre d'Art !!

Roxas hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu que CA pouvait être protéger de la mer… Et une seconde plus tard, une vague plus coquine que les autre emporta le dessin avec elle dans l'immensité sablée.

Le rouquin se mit à crier contre l'eau salée et Roxas en rit doucement avant de prendre Axel par le bras, le traînant justement dans l'eau traîtresse.

-Imbécile, viens plutôt nager avec moi…

Grand sourire du rouquin qui le suit avec plaisir…

(Des idées pervers, lui ?? Jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!)

* * *


	5. Coeur

Un nouveau drabble !! Tout chaud d'hier soir (il a fallut le bêta avant). Un GRAND merci aux quelques revieuses !! Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est apprécier :)

Voici un petit pairing qui me tient à coeur après AkuRoku !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Coeur**

Une musique mélancolique raisonne dans les couloirs de l'organisation, bien en haut de la tour, là où personne ne s'aventure à part pour un peu de solitude. Le blond a les pieds dans le vide, la ville noire en dessous de lui s'étend à perte de vue. Sombre masse semblable à un gouffre où règne la loi du plus fort. Pas de pitié, pas de sentiments… Mais ce n'était pas étonnant pour des similis, êtres dépourvus de cœur, de simples enveloppes sans consistance… Son regard bleu parcourt l'immensité noire comme s'il souhaitait apercevoir une lueur d'espoir, une lumière qui éclairerait ce monde vide.

Ses doigts agiles jouent sur les cordes de sa cithare pour reprendre un morceau toujours aussi lent, calme et triste. Pourquoi se sent-il si attristé ? Pourquoi a-t-il si mal depuis qu'il sait pour eux deux… Le blond a de l'affection pour ces derniers… Sans doute était-il sous le charme de l'un et de l'autre à la fois mais ILS se sont trouvés et lui reste derrière…

C'est étrange… Pourquoi ce mal arrive a effacer sa bonne humeur, son sourire communicatif et tout ce qui fait de lui une pile électrique ? Le blond est un simili, il n'a pas de cœur lui non plus, si ? Cependant, ces sentiments pénibles sont bien présents. Sans cœur on ne peut pas avoir de sentiments… Leur aurait-on menti ? Où est la preuve indéniable qu'ils pourraient redevenir humain ? Car posséder des sentiments, c'était c'est un peu comme avoir déjà une partie de cœur.

Le blond n'entend pas les pas discrets derrière lui qui se rapprochent jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre le surplombe, le nouvel arrivant lui masquant la lumière de la lune. Le musicien lève les yeux vers celui qui lui masque sa source de lumière, son regard bleu mélancolique, brouillé par de futures larmes.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Demyx ? »

Le principal intéressé est surpris de voir Luxord juste au dessus de lui. De tout ceux qui l'auraient potentiellement consolé… Le joueur de poker n'est pas en tête de liste ? Ce dernier hausse un sourcil interrogateur pour appuyer sa question et surtout savoir pourquoi le blondinet à crête est aussi triste. Demyx reste un instant sans rien faire puis lui fait un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.

-« Rien. Tu veux que je te joue un morceau ? »

-« Je veux bien. »

Sa voix est calme, ferme et pourtant douce. Se changer les idées pour oublier… Peut-être qu'après il craquerait Demyx lance un regard de biais à Luxord avant d'entamer un morceau plus rythmé, le premier depuis le début de cette longue après-midi morose…

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit couple !


	6. Un coeur

Epsylon, c'était ce drabble qui était déprimant au début quand je l'ai écrit... Et vu que je l'ai finit en étant pas dans le même état d'esprit, j'ai fait tout le contraire de toi xD C'est ma première POV d'Axel... (J'ai l'habitude de jouer Rox'...)

En espérant que ca te plaise, ainsi qu'a vous lecteurs :D

* * *

**Un Cœur…**

Un cœur…

Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement sinon un organe qui permet au sang de circuler ? Si ce n'est que cela, sa fonction primaire, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis un simili. Cela ne me confère pas l'immortalité, je suis aussi vulnérable qu'un humain, quoiqu'un peu plus résistant… La seule différente entre un humain et moi, c'est que je n'aurai pas de corps à mettre en terre.

Le cœur…

Ce serait cet organe qui fait que l'on se sent vivant, palpitant selon les émotions que l'on ressent ? Je me demande si nous n'avons pas une partie de ce cœur en nous… Je ressens la colère, la joie, la jalousie…

Peut-être est-ce à cause de toi ?

Tu fais battre ce cœur absent en moi. Je me sens vivant lorsque tu es à mes côtés… Est-ce parce que tu as un cœur ? Tu es unique comme simili… Tu n'as pas besoin de cette quête désespérée pour avoir un cœur…

En ai-je vraiment besoin ? Être avec toi, c'est comme avoir un cœur… Sans en avoir réellement un.

Et si tu disparaissais…

Non, je n'ose pas me l'imaginer… Plutôt m…

-Axel ?

Je lève les yeux vers la tête blonde qui me fait de l'ombre et lui adresse un grand sourire de mon cru, me plongeant dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Ca va ? Me fait-il en levant un sourcil soupçonneux.

-Tout va bien mon cœur…

Je prononce ce mot avec un sourire et un sentiment étrange… Heureux et douloureux.

Je lève ma main pour attraper sa nuque et le pencher vers moi, l'embrassant avec tout ce que je peux ressentir pour lui.

Roxas est mon cœur… Tout simplement.

* * *


	7. Welcome Home

Et voici un drabble plus noir... Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce domaine là... Pardon Epsylon de ne pas arrivé à faire du Dark...

Merci pour la review du drabble précédent !!

* * *

**Welcome Home…**

Le numéro huit errait dans les rues sombres… Tout comme son humeur. Le temps qui passe est une chose bien cruelle en ce bas monde. La trahison semblait au goût du jour décidemment, vous renvoyant en pleine figure un passé que vous chérissez et que maintenant vous haïssez.

Mais comment haïr la seule personne pour laquelle vous vous battez ?

Axel s'arrêta, les flammes de la colère en train de consumer ses pensées. Enragé de ne pas avoir su le retenir… De n'être pas assez fort pour le ramener… Son poing frappa rageusement le mur, laissant une trace noire de flamme sur la brique.

Son regard s'assombrit encore lorsque la pluie se met à tomber pour en remettre une couche.

-Manquait plus que ça, pesta-t-il.

L'ombre du Joker de l'Organisation XIII continua à avancer. Il le fallait pour ne pas baisser les bras… Axel n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Mais il s'autorisait ce petit moment de déprime car même si c'était un simili… Il ressentait ces émotions et elles le guidaient.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers les gros nuages gris, la pluie roulant sur son visage, ayant aplati ses cheveux de feu. Il la détestait l'eau… Mais il lui en était reconnaissant pour cette fois-ci.

-Ne t'arrête pas avant que j'aie fini…

Axel ferma les yeux, des gouttes salées se mêlant à l'eau douce du ciel, un sourire triste et nostalgique aux lèvres.

Il trouverait le moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs perdus…

Il le ramènerait à l'Organisation…

Et à ce moment-là, il pourrait lui dire « Bienvenu à la maison Roxas »…

* * *


	8. I’ll see you…

Merci à Epsylon et Midna-sama pour leurs reviews !

J'viens d'en faire un autre bien triste... Bon, il n'est pas très original car j'ai été obligé de reprendre des élements du jeu, désolé... Mais j'ai eut cette idée et je me devais de l'écrire. Même si j'ai chialé devant ma vidéo (parce que j'ai du me revoir cette vidéo cruelle).

J'espère que cela plaira quand même !

* * *

**I'll see you…**

Une ultime flamme pour brûler ces pantins blancs…

La dernière de ses attaques mais aussi la plus mortelle pour un simili maître du feu.

Le numéro VIII est allongé par terre en train de disparaître comme une flamme qui est sur le point de s'éteindre. Sa vie, aussi éphémère fut-elle est en train de partir en fumée.

Sora est penché au dessus de lui, un air désolé et inquiet sur son visage.

-Axel, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ?

-Je voulais voir Roxas.

La surprise anime les traits du brun avant que quelque chose en lui ne se réveille à ce prénom.

-Il... C'était le seul que j'aimais... Avec lui, je me sentais… Comme si j'avais un cœur… C'est assez… bizarre…

Le rouquin tourne son regard vers Sora, lui disant qu'il a cette même impression en le voyant, lui ouvrant un passage avec ses dernières forces pour qu'il retrouve son amie.

Seulement, le petit brun ne bouge pas devant le corps qui part de plus en plus vite en fumée. Il ne comprend pas d'ou lui viennent ces larmes qui ruissèlent sur ses joues. Une partie de lui a mal, une vague de désespoir le submerge sans qu'il en comprenne la source et…

Sa main se met à bouger toute seule comme si un autre avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Cette main, elle essaye de toucher Axel une toute dernière fois mais le rouquin n'est plus que fumée…

-Axel…

Sa voix raisonne étrangement comme si elle n'est plus la sienne, la douleur se mêlant à ce prénom. Et ses larmes redoublent…

* * *


	9. Comment te le dire…

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir !!

Pleure pas Epsylon tend un mouchoir Celui-ci, je sais pas si tu vas l'apprécier mais celui qui est en béta j'en suis sur à 100 ;p J'ai même une certaine hâte à le publier !!

Et... Maintenant le drabble ? C'est un trip que je me suis tapé avec mon second couple favori (que je ne trouve pas assez en fan-art, c'est pas juste!!

* * *

**Comment te le dire…**

Le blond à crête se pose comme une loque sur son lit, sa capuche sous sa nuque, la fermeture de la veste noire ouverte, les bras étalés sur la couette mœlleuse, son regard qui fixe un instant le plafond. Il aurait bien voulu partir en mission avec Luxord mais Xemnas les a envoyés à deux endroits différents. Bien sûr, il a fait la moue mais il est parti pour sa destination. Demyx n'est pas aussi chieur qu'Axel dans ce domaine là.

Il ferme les yeux, espérant que son manipulateur de cartes préféré ne tarde pas à revenir de sa mission. Mine de rien, il est un peu claqué d'avoir tué en masse tous ces sans-cœur. Le Chef l'a envoyé dans un endroit qui devait être calme… Tu parles, il s'est retrouvé cerné de bêtes noires et avait du se dépatouiller à grands coups de clone hydraulique. Finalement, Demyx s'assoupit et il n'entend pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Des mains glissent sur ses hanches avec douceur, un baiser est déposé sur son front, puis sur son nez avant qu'il ne remue doucement, levant ses grands yeux bleus endormis sur Luxord. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire de bienvenue.

-On dirait que ça ne va pas fort, Honey ?

- Effectivement, ça ne va pas fort…

Demyx lui fait le coup des yeux de chaton battu, sans oublier la petite moue qui va avec pour embobiner son amant qui de toute manière a l'habitude de ce genre de scène et sait s'y prendre.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas alors… Murmure-t-il en se penchant pour venir déposer des baisers dans son cou.

-Et bien…

Le blondinet se met à chatouiller la nuque de Luxord avec un air faussement timide tandis que celui-ci le gratifie de baisers et de caresses.

-C'est délicat… Luxord… Je crois que… Je suis enceint…

Le principal concerné bloque un instant, cessant toute activité câline avant de se redresser et de fixer Demyx avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il a bien compris, ce n'est pas… Demyx le regarde avec sérieux et continue toujours de papouiller sa nuque avec amour tandis que le blond continue à le fixer bêtement, ne se remettant pas de l'annonce.

-Demyx, tu… es…

Il bloque sur le mot, parcourant le blond avec incompréhension totale sur le pourquoi du comment cela peut-être possible, enfin… Et puis, un sourire commence à étirer les lèvres de Demyx, suivi bien vite par un petit pouffement de rire.

-Je plaisante ! Lâche-t-il finalement, n'arrivant pas à calmer sa crise de rire.

-Pardon ?! … Oh toi… Tu mérites d'être puni pour une telle blague, fit-il avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ses mains qui câlinent ses hanches se mettent à le chatouiller, Demyx commençant à se tortiller en riant au éclat, de se débattant mais n'arrivant pas à faire basculer les chances de son côté, finissant par demander pardon à Luxord, rendant les armes de la plaisanterie pour en sortir d'autres bien plus efficaces sur son amant…

* * *


	10. Home Sweet Home

Décidément, je suis très productive dans le train avec Chris Daughtry sur les oreilles lol C'est une vraie obsession, je ne peux pas me passer de ces musics AkuRoku x.x Bref, la chanson "Home" m'a inspiré un premier drabble sous le nom de "Welcome Home..." et ce drabble là !

Et je viens de trouver la traduction (nulle en anglais) et... La chanson correspond bien à l'idée que je m'en faisais !! J'suis contente xD J'espère que cela vous plaira ;p

Je vous embête pas plus, Bonne Lecture et un grand merci à Epsylon pour son review et qui continue de m'encourager x)

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Une ombre, voilà tout ce qu'il restait de lui… Avançant lentement dans les couloirs blanc de l'organisation. Couleur pure tâchée de sang. Etait-ce le sien ? Celui de ses victimes ?

Le regard morne, il suivait l'enchaînement de murs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son unique but était une porte devant laquelle il ne s'arrêta pas un instant. A quoi bon servaient les bonnes manières lorsqu'on était dans ce genre de situation ?

Il ouvrit la porte blanche sans plus de précaution, surprenant son habitant qui le regarda avec étonnement avant que cela ne se change en panique. Il se rapprocha rapidement de la silhouette zombie, encapuchonnée de noir mais dont la couleur sombre ne cachait nullement la présence du sang.

La tête vint butter contre le torse nu en face de lui, son front s'appuyant dessus comme s'il était perdu. Un sourire amer se glissa sur les lèvres de l'inquiet avant qu'il ne l'entoure de ses bras, tâchant sa peau de rouge pour le réconforter.

-Bienvenue chez toi Roxas… Lui murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Axel baissa légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, retirant doucement la capuche de son petit blond qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne grognait même pas. Etait-il blessé ? Etait-il tombé inconscient ? Le regard du rouquin parcourait son corps couvert de cuir, cherchant un accro, une plaie visible sous le tissu déchiré. Après quelques minutes d'inspection silencieuse, il eut une réponse.

Les deux bras de Roxas venaient de se poser dans son dos et à la sensation mouillée, il devinait que les gants de son jeune amant étaient couverts de sang. Qu'avait-il encore du faire… ?

-Merci… Fit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Lentement, le blond se colla à lui, ses bras serrant leur prise sur la taille de son aîné qui le lui rendait avec tendresse, câlinant ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre, cajolant son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

-Chez moi, c'est ici… Ajouta-t-il en serrant Axel contre lui, d'un ton toujours aussi bas et presque timide.

* * *


	11. Envie de…

Merci pour les reviews !! J'ai quelques drabbles en réserve mais ma bêta ayant des difficultés à avoir le net, le rp prime...

Bon, je n'ai pas non plus d'excuse, je les ais lamentablement oublié dans mon fichier word aussi lol

Un drabble tout mignon, parce que je les adore ces deux là ! Et que j'adore mon "jumeau" de cerveau tout kawaii à qui personne ne résiste (mais moi c'est pas encore le cas..)

* * *

**Envie de…**

Demyx parcourait l'un des grands couloirs blancs de l'Organisation tout en chantant un rythme entraînant, sa silhouette suivant le tempo, se déhanchant agréablement pour qui passerait par ici.

Justement, un autre simili choisit ce moment pour sortir d'une salle, se retrouvant dans le même couloir que la pile électrique à crête. Le blond posa son regard sur son confrère. Une démarche sûre, élégante… Le silence fut rapidement brisé.

-Lulu !!

Le numéro IX franchit en un rien de temps la distance qui lui restait et sauta sans aucune gêne sur le dos du blond. Ses bras étaient passés autour du cou pour s'assurer une prise certaine sur sa victime, le blondinet touchant le sol de la pointe des pieds. Luxord tourna la tête vers la sangsue à crête qui était collée à son dos et qui accessoirement menaçait de l'étrangler avec sa force de crevette.

-Oui Demyx ? Fit-il avec calme.

Il ne se formalisait plus de l'extravagance de Demyx, il avait l'habitude.

-Je m'ennuie !! Tu viens avec moi ?

-Tu veux aller où ? Demanda-t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

-A la plageuh… C'est pas drôle tout seul… S'il te plaiiiit Luxord !!

Le blond lâcha un soupire, s'étant attendu à cette demande. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres à voir les petits yeux suppliants de Demyx.

-Oui.

-Yeees !!

* * *


	12. It’s Not Over…

Et on enchaine avec un autre drabble et je hais que mes présentations soit pourris...

Bref... J'ai été cruel avec Axel le jour ou j'ai écrit ce Drabble, vous être prévenu ! (Mais je l'aime ce drabble... c'est mon préféré x.x)

Credit de la chanson : Chris Daughtry - It's Not Over

(drogue officiel made in moi d'AkuRoku)

* * *

**It's Not Over…**

Une tignasse rousse en pétard remue, le propriétaire grognant de mécontentement. Non pas qu'il ait froid, le numéro VIII est un maître du feu toujours chaud comme la braise. C'est plus confortable d'avoir son petit amant contre soi plutôt qu'un grand vide. Il ouvre paresseusement un œil, comprenant à la vue du mur qu'il avait gigoté durant la nuit. Lentement, il se retourne et en voyant une certaine chevelure blonde, un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres. Il se rapproche, fait glisser ses fins doigts dans le dos de Roxas avant de les faire passer devant, l'enlaçant, plaquant son corps nu contre le sien.

Son nez vient à la base de sa nuque, chatouillée par les mèches dorées. Axel respire son odeur avant que ses lèvres ne viennent effleurer cette peau sacrée. Ses mains se sont sagement mises à caresser son ventre, l'une d'elles allant parcourir le bras étalé dans les draps.

Il ne peut se passer de lui… Les similis n'ont pas de sentiments, hein ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment de dépendance vis à vis du numéro XIII ?

Axel se redresse un peu pour se pencher sur le visage de Roxas mais tout ceci s'évanouit…

_' It's Not Over '_

Son regard émeraude se pose sur le plafond blanc. Ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat, plus de malice, plus de tendresse. Rien que le vide pour cacher une douleur qui lui était insupportable.

Sa main se crispe dans le drap à la place qu'avait occupée Roxas dans son rêve… durant sa vie ici… Place où il voulait le voir encore et encore… Sa tête tourne lentement. Vague espoir brisé d'un regard sur le vide.

' '_Cause A Part Of Me Is Dead An In The Ground '_

Le numéro VIII reste un long moment à fixer ce vide. Un vide qui était comblé lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Il pouvait à nouveau le toucher, le sentir, voir son visage et son sourire…

Chimère.

Les rêves ne ramènent personne.

' _This Love Is Killing Me '_

Pas plus que ses actions mais... Axel ne reculera devant rien pour le ramener. C'est ce qu'il s'est promis.

Sans lui, il n'est rien… Juste l'Ombre de lui-même et cela, tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII l'ont remarqué. Son meilleur ami le premier. Le blond a tenté de lui remonter le moral et de l'aider mais…

' _But You're The Only One '_

Le rouquin rouvre ses yeux brillants de douleur, fermant sa main sur ce vide cruel.

- Roxas…

Le numéro VIII se lève avec une soudaine ferveur. Il a l'intention d'insister encore et encore pour arracher le blond à ses illusions actuelles et le ramener vers lui, vers ce qu'il a vraiment vécu… Vers ce qu'il est vraiment !

Cette détermination est une flamme fragile mais Axel doit l'entretenir pour ne pas sombrer… Ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, il le lui a toujours murmuré avec amour…

' _It's Not Over '_

* * *


	13. Breakfast – Fire

Un tit drabble tout choupi que je dédicace à Nayru25, c'est elle qui me le fais publier ;p

Sinon, il allait rester longtemps dans mon fichier car je voulais le mettre de paire avec un autre qui n'est toujours pas écrit lol

Une petite édit pour dire que j'ai fait de la remise en page des premiers drabbles, ça en avait bien besoin...

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Breakfast – Fire **

Son sommeil avait été troublé par l'écho de deux syllabes … Un prénom qui devenait récurrent et dont il ignorait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Le puzzle de sa mémoire était incomplet mais le finirait-il un jour ? Pourquoi cherchait-il en vain ? Il pourrait bien se contenter de ce que cette « vie » lui donnait, cependant l'envie de savoir était plus forte. Savoir QUI il était vraiment…

Un grognement lui échappa avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait le nez dans son coussin, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre et non contre une certaine source de chaleur. La tête blonde remua, se tournant pour que sa main vienne à l'aide de ses yeux endormis. Un bruissement de tissu lui annonça du mouvement de la part de son compagnon. Une main chaude et douce vint caresser le creux de son dos avant de remonter le long de la colonne, un baiser venant s'échouer sur la base de sa nuque. Les fins doigts vinrent chatouiller ses cheveux blonds ce qui lui tira un frisson.

-Tu as mal dormi ?

Un grognement lui répondit avant que la tête blonde ne se tourne vers lui, les deux prunelles bleues se posant en premier sur la crinière rousse. Axel affichait son éternel grand sourire mais celui-ci était doux et non taquin comme à son habitude. Le blond le détaillait doucement, se demandant s'il devait être sincère ou… A quoi cela lui servirait de mentir, le rouquin savait la source de ses cauchemars.

-J'ai encore rêvé de LUI…

Roxas sentit la main le tourner lentement et il ne résista pas plus, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne le grisait agréablement. Le blond se retrouva bien vite entouré de deux bras, collé contre un torse nu et musclé. Cette étreinte avait une autre saveur que la douceur habituelle du rouquin… Comme si celui-ci voulait l'empêcher de partir.

-Arrête de penser à LUI, tu n'es pas bien ici ? Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-Axel…

Il se sentait coupable de le faire « souffrir ». Il comprenait très bien pourquoi le numéro VIII réagissait à chaque fois de la même manière. Roxas n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir mais s'il restait ici, il continuerait à être « exploité » sans jamais savoir qui il était.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps du rouquin avec tendresse comme pour lui répondre que oui, il était bien ici. Roxas déposa un baiser dans le cou à sa portée tandis qu'il se blottissait davantage contre celui qui donnait un sens à sa vie actuelle. Un tout autre sens que tuer, massacrer… Celui qui faisait battre ce cœur dans sa poitrine, aussi mystérieux que cela puisse être pour un simili.

Axel quant à lui n'avait pas vraiment perdu ces précieuses minutes passées avec son blondinet, ses lèvres commençant à parcourir son cou de baiser, ses mains caressant sa peau nue avec une douceur tentatrice. Lorsque le blond sentit les caresses trop dériver, il lâcha un grognement entre le mécontentement et l'agréable.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

Le rouquin mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de souffler :

-Mais je ne le suis jamais, tu le sais Rox'.

Il se redressa pour venir plonger ses deux pupilles pétillantes dans le regard de reproche à demi troublé de son partenaire. Ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre de celles de Roxas qui répondit avec plus de réserve, comme s'il espérait le calmer.

-Je vais te faire oublier ce vilain rêve… Mon petit déjeuner…

Roxas ne put retenir ses joues de rougir légèrement, son regard bleu scrutant avec tendresse Axel tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait dans son cou puis dans ses cheveux roux encore plus en pétard. Il y fit pression pour venir capturer les lèvres de son amant, le numéro VIII ne se laissant pas prier pour y répondre avec passion, ses mains caressant langoureusement le corps frêle et musclé du blond qui frissonnait sous le passage de ses doigts.

-Fais moi tout oublier, murmura Roxas.

* * *


	14. Câlin

_Petit drabble écrit pour Na-chan :3 Je n'écrit pas sur ce couple d'habitude mais quand on veut faire un cadeau on y arrive toujours ;p _

_Drabble posté sur la communauté Lj Frenchdrabble._

_  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de KH ne m'appartiennent pas ~_

* * *

**- Câlin - **

Couloirs blancs, identiques, froids, sans âmes. Mais en ce lieu si vide, il n'y a pas que les murs qui ressemblent à ce néant blanc. Les êtres qui peuplent cette bâtisse sont aussi dénués de sentiments que ces murs mornes. Un néant qui habite leur poitrine, caché sous un manteau de ténèbres. Être froid et indifférent qui marche d'un pas tranquille, serein. Rien ne saurait troubler sa route. Il aime ce calme mordant…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un élément perturbateur n'entre dans son champ de vision. Derrière ses mèches sombres, son regard de marbre bleu fixe l'impudent qui ose troubler la quiétude de son silence. Il continue sa route, impassible, alors que l'autre bouge sur ses pieds tel un danseur, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Et lorsqu'il commet l'erreur de passer près de lui, deux bras entourent ses épaules de manière étouffante. Élan de joie incroyablement tendre…

-Zexy !!!

Zexion stoppe net, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir émerger la tête du numéro IX. Son sourire ferait fondre n'importe quelle barrière de glace. Sa naïveté était plus une qualité qu'un défaut. Demyx dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue disponible, son regard si expressif.

Comment un être sans-cœur peut-il ressentir autant d'émotions ?

Le blond est une énigme qu'il ne cherchera pas à élucider, de peur de briser tout le charme que cela lui conférait. Lentement, Zexion lève une main pour la poser sur les bras de Demyx, une caresse distraite et étonnement douce. Il finit par se retourner, venant chercher cette tendresse et cette chaleur anormale. Il la boit à la source de deux lèvres corails aussi avides de froid que lui de chaleur.

Deux âmes sans cœur perdues dans une cité vide…

Et la douceur d'un câlin pour les rendre plus vivants…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lut :3_


End file.
